<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tumblr Prompts by UnproblematicMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005818">Tumblr Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe'>UnproblematicMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, See inidividual chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone pointed out that after a while it's hard to find the mini stories I wrote for tumblr so I will collect them here as well. The stories are not all related so I will put the tags in the notes before each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Serpent's Lair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Can I request some possessive naga Crowley?</p><p>Additional Tags: Naga Crowley, Dark Crowley, Possessive Crowley</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Golden eyes snapped open and pierced through the darkness. Only a little light fell through the cracks in the cavern’s ceiling, but the creature lurking in the shadows did not fear the dark. In fact there was little he feared at all.</p><p>In most parts of the world <em>he</em> was feared. And hated. In this area however it was more of a mixture of respect and admiration people felt for him. Hence the many gifts and sacrifices in front of the cave entrance. Not that he had much use for jewelry, but some of the herbs smelled nice.</p><p>But it was another sensation that had awoken the creature. The bait had lured his prey. The being rose from his resting place, throwing back his long curls of red hair. The rare thin streams of daylight fell on the sun-kissed skin of his upper body, making him appear like a normal handsome man. But at the waist his bronze skin met the smooth surface of a serpentine form. Thick coils of muscles, covered in scales that would appear black one moment and shimmer in all shades of green the next, formed his lower body.</p><p>Fast and silent the impressive figure slithered towards the cave entrance. Sure enough there he was. Pretty, blonde and curvy. Aziraphale. The angel was walking up the hill towards Crowley’s humble home. As always Aziraphale was busy admiring the local flora and telling the members of the local fauna how good and beautiful they were, instead of actually looking out for potential threats.</p><p>All the better for Crowley. The moment Aziraphale stepped into the cave, the demon charged. His human hands grabbed the angel’s shoulders and pressed him against the cold stone while his tail wound around the luscious body, pinning Aziraphale’s arms against his upper body. Aziraphale squealed, an adorable mixture of shock and indignation.</p><p>“Hello, Asssiraphale.” Since Crowley had allowed his serpentine nature to run so freely for quite a while his voice was more snake like than usual.</p><p>“Crowley! Good Lord,” Aziraphale breathed out but relaxed soon in the demon’s grip. “I had an inkling that the demonic power I felt was you. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Mostly minding my own business,” Crowley answered in a dark voice. “But yesterday I felt a familiar presence in the village and checked on them. An angel I have known for quite some time.”</p><p>“You saw me in the village?” Aziraphale pouted, not even noticing how Crowley’s tail gripped him tighter. “Why didn’t you say hello?”</p><p>At that Crowley narrowed his eyes and a low growl escaped him.</p><p>“You seemed very busssy,” he hissed.</p><p>He drew in a sharp breath, trying to control the rising anger as the memories of Aziraphale between the villagers flashed before his eyes. All the humans surrounding the angel, endeared by his innocent charms, drawn in by his beauty. And Aziraphale smiling at them, laughing with them, sharing stories, not even thinking much of the touches they stole. But Crowley had thought about it. The whole time on his way back to the cave and half the night. Until he around midnight had released his anger in a demonic power surge to lure Aziraphale here.</p><p>“I didn’t want to interrupt,” he continued, bringing his face close to the bound angel’s. “So I thought I’ll arrange a private meeting.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked confused for a moment.</p><p>“Wait,” he finally said. “You did – whatever you did – so I would come here?”</p><p>“Ssssmart angel,” Crowley commended, his forked tongue dancing close to Aziraphale’s earlobe.</p><p>“Wh… why did you do that?” Finally Aziraphale became aware of his extremely restricted range of motion and started to wiggle in Crowley’s hold.</p><p>“Oh, I thought some catching up would be nice,” the demon purred while the tip of his tail started to slither underneath the angel’s robe. “And maybe establishing some rules.”</p><p>“Rules?”</p><p>“One rule to be precise.”</p><p>“Which would be?”</p><p>Once more Crowley brought his lips close to Aziraphale’s ear, his hot breath tingling over the angel’s sensitive skin.</p><p>“The rule saying who is allowed to touch what is mine,” he whispered. “It’s a pretty easy rule. Because it says ‘nobody’.”</p><p>Aziraphale squeaked as the tip of Crowley’s tail found its way under his clothes and the muscles rippling under the scales gripped him tighter.</p><p>The slender fingers of Crowley’s right hand meanwhile grabbed the angel’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.</p><p>“And now to establish what – or better who – <em>is</em> mine,” Crowley said. “Don’t worry, it’s pretty easy, too. And I’ll make sure you won’t forget.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Crowley getting Aziraphale pregnant prompt?</p><p>Additional tags: Supernatural Sex Change, Mpreg (Sort of), Light angst with happy ending, miscommunication (because they are Aziraphale and Crowley)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Crowley heard the tentative knock at his door, he knew it could only be one person. Aside from Aziraphale, only his direct neighbor came by now and then. And he was usually pissed off and knocked like he wanted to bash the door in.</p><p>Sure enough, the angel stood at the entrance of Crowley’s humble home. He was wringing his hands and a light blush tinted his cheeks. Crowley smirked. This would be interesting.</p><p>“Angel,” he purred. “What a pleasant surprise. Come in.”</p><p>“Th… thank you,” Aziraphale stuttered and followed the invitation.</p><p>“Can I offer y…”</p><p>“Do you remember our trip to Edinburgh last month?” the angel suddenly spoke and Crowley’s grin widened.</p><p>No dancing around this time. That was fine by him.</p><p>“Oh well, I do,” he said seductively, circling his arms around Aziraphale.</p><p>“Ah, good…” Aziraphale began but interrupted himself with a little squeal when Crowley pushed him against the wall.</p><p>“You looked quite lovely in your female corporation,” the demon remembered. “But I must say that I like this one a tiiiny bit more.”</p><p>With that he pressed his lips on Aziraphale’s. He liked that development. After the apocalypse – or better lack thereof – the angel and himself had grown closer, in every sense of the word. But Aziraphale was still anxious and nervous and often weeks passed between their more intimate “encounters” because the angel could not relax and let himself have this. Crowley was absolutely ready for more, for the full package. But he let Aziraphale set the pace. Only when the angel, in his own adorable and shy way, initiated something beyond platonic company, Crowley was happy to take charge. It was a bit like giving medicine to a scared cat: approach carefully, no sudden moves, no pressing, but as soon as you’re close enough, grab the fussy creature and do it, before it changes its mind and escapes.</p><p>Aziraphale would blush and stutter, Crowley would grab, kiss and fuck him senseless. Well, usually. This time however, Aziraphale didn’t melt into the kiss, didn’t sink pliantly into the demon’s arms. But Crowley would not give up easily. He broke the kiss and started nipping along the angel’s neck instead, sending a shiver through the soft body.</p><p>“Yyyes, the fe… female corporation,” Aziraphale stuttered while Crowley self-complacent continued with his ministrations.</p><p>“Hmmm,” Crowley hummed between two light bites to the angel’s throat.</p><p>“You… you know that I’m a bit of a perfectionist, don’t you?” the angel had trouble focusing, but was still much too coherent for Crowley’s liking.</p><p>“So I heard,” he grumbled, now grabbing the angel’s plush butt in addition to his kisses and nips at the pale neck.</p><p>“Erm, yes, so when I made myself female fo… ah… for that day, I went… erm… full force, as you would say.”</p><p>“Hmm, you looked great.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you dear, but this is not just about the<em> outside</em> of the body I had then,” the angel said.</p><p>“No?” Crowley asked absentmindedly.</p><p>“No, I went fully female on the <em>inside</em>.”</p><p>“That’s nice.”</p><p>“Yes, but later that day, or better in the night, I didn’t really consider that women have to take certain, erm, precautions, to… ah… minimize the consequences of certain activities.”</p><p>Crowley ceased to move. Very slowly he moved his face from the angel’s neck to look him in the eye.</p><p>“What do you mean? ‘Minimize the consequences of certain activities’?” he repeated mockingly. “What are you even talking ab…” suddenly realization hit and his eyes went wide. “No!”</p><p>“I’m afraid so,” Aziraphale said, his cherub cheeks now deep red. “I didn’t notice at first. I felt strange and a bit sick. So I checked my body with my powers and, well, noticed that my body had never changed back <em>inside</em> after Edinburgh, probably my subconsciousness protecting the erm… what was in there.”</p><p>Staring at the angel with an open mouth, Crowley let go of his counterpart, trying to find something smart to say – or anything to say, even if it was not very smart. And it really was not.</p><p>“Uh, I… you… erm, we… ah… what?”</p><p>“I’m pregnant, Crowley,” Aziraphale sighed.</p><p>“Right. I… I thought that was what you were saying, but it was so crazy that I couldn’t really… you know.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Crowley rarely was at loss of words. Not that everything that tumbled out of his mouth was always appropriate, helpful, or smart in any given situation, but his brain had never before, in his more than 6000 years of existence, been so empty. He stood and stared, processing what he had heard and what it meant. He would not necessarily need a bigger flat but definitely a different one. He had to find people who understood children AND the supernatural. He would have to renew his knowledge on ways to suppress an angel’s or demon’s power so that the baby would not accidentally hurt anybody. And of course he had to…</p><p>Apparently Crowley had been silent for too long because suddenly Aziraphale pushed himself of the wall he still had been leaning against. The angel looked miserable. The beautiful soft features of his face wore a pained expression, a thin watery veil lay on the blue eyes and the well-manicured fingers were fidgeting again.</p><p>He managed a smile that had little credibility and had troubles to keep his voice from trembling.</p><p>“I’m terribly sorry, dear,” he said softly. “I shouldn’t have bothered you with this. It’s my own fault, I shouldn’t make this your problem. I’ll leave you alone.”</p><p>Seeing Aziraphale walk towards the door, brought life into Crowley’s frozen body. Before the angel could even touch the door handle, the demon had grabbed his wrists and pulled him back. Very carefully this time he maneuvered Aziraphale against the wall again.</p><p>“Oh no, you don’t,” he growled. “I’ll never let you go again.”</p><p>“What? But…”</p><p>“I was willing to dance this dance,” Crowley continued. “To play this cute little game of ‘Three steps forward, two steps back’, but now it’s not a game anymore, is it?”</p><p>“It… it never was to me, Crowley,” Aziraphale said quietly. “A game, I mean.”</p><p>“What else do you call it then, angel?” Crowley asked with a frown. “This back and forth. One moment together in bed, then just friends, hanging out, the next?”</p><p>“I… tried to keep it… how do they call it? Erm, casual,” Aziraphale explained. “I thought that was what you would want. I did not want you to feel constricted by our relationship.”</p><p>“Constr…? Aziraphale, I can’t believe you don’t know that I… Wow, you’re really stupid for a smart person.” Crowley shook his head and could not help laugh a little.</p><p>Aziraphale huffed and averted his gaze, but Crowley grabbed his chin and made the angel face him.</p><p>“Long story short,” he smiled. “You’re not going anywhere. You belong to me, the angel-demon-human-whatever baby in there”, he pointed to Aziraphale’s stomach, “belongs to me, too. You’ll never ever get rid of me now, angel. Never!”</p><p>Aziraphale was blushing again, but this time his smile was genuine.</p><p>“I don’t mind that one bit, dear,” he said happily.</p><p>“Glad we agree,” Crowley answered and wildly gestured towards his bedroom. “You go to bed and rest and I will take care of everything.”</p><p>“You mean, you will call Anathema to ask what we need and then give a lot of people a lot of money so <em>they</em> will take care of it.”</p><p>“Less sass more rest, angel,” Crowley growled, slapping Aziraphale’s plush butt and grabbing his phone.</p><p> End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sequel to "Surprise"<br/>Prompt: Could you do a short lil blurb about Zira and Crowley's baby? I adored the pregZira fic… (the anon wrote more nice things, but that is the actual prompt. ;) )</p><p>Additonal tags: Mpreg (Sort of), Supernatural Sex Change</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale practically clung to the little bundle and the bundle in returned snuggled against Aziraphale. Crowley could just stare in awe at his angel, well, angels. The baby’s hair was blonde and curly like Aziraphale’s and the eyes were of the same deep blue.</p><p>When Gabriella Device, Anathema’s mother who had assisted during birth, took the baby, Aziraphale made a sound of protest but was too tired to really say or do something. The baby though agreed with the angel loudly and cried while Gabriella cleaned her up. Smiling Crowley watched as Aziraphale’s pretty eyes fell shut almost immediately.</p><p>So it was Crowley who Gabriella handed the baby to upon her return which apparently calmed the little thing down. Crowley pressed the child against his lean chest, staring down on it. Somehow he was still in disbelief. One would think that after 10 months of taking care of his pregnant partner, he would have expected what was to come. But only now that he held a real-life baby, he had become aware of the situation’s severity.</p><p>Smiling he took in his child. Even stained with blood and slick, the face crumpled from the process of birth and from crying, she had been beautiful. But now, all cleaned up and peacefully sleeping in his arms, she was simply glowing.</p><p>Crowley wanted to be annoyed when the Device women and Madame Tracy gathered around him, but he couldn’t. The two witches would forever have his gratitude for their advice and guidance during pregnancy and of course during birth. And Tracy had been a rock in the past months, comforting and helping an anxious angel whenever Crowley had been at wit’s end.</p><p>So he just harrumphed for good measure when the three women neared. Anathema looked over Crowley’s shoulder and smiled.</p><p>“I’m so happy. A girl!” she whisper-squealed, aiming for the tiny nose with her fingers. “I will teach her all the ways of the Witches. How to make potions, draw runes…”</p><p>Growling Crowley turned his upper body to shield the baby from Anathema.</p><p>“You’ll do nothing of that sort, bookgirl,” he said. “I don’t need you to put her in danger by playing with any magic forces.”</p><p>“Oh yes,” Anathema said sarcastically. “Let her live the peaceful, uneventful and safe life as the daughter of Heaven and Hell’s renegades.”</p><p>Crowley opened his mouth for a sharp rejoinder when he realized that the Witch had a point.</p><p>“Shit!” he exclaimed. “You’re right!”</p><p>Without further ado he pressed the baby in Madame Tracy’s arm and started to shoo the two witches around.</p><p>“What are you waiting for?” he asked. “Check my apartment’s magical protection and upgrade it, especially the baby’s room! Maybe some extra for her bed. If you’re done, do the same for the bookshop. And the Bentley! Can we put protective runes on rompers? Maybe I should’ve taken up a sewing class…”</p><p>“Mr. Crowley, calm down,” Gabriella chuckled. “Anathema and I have done all this weeks ago. Well, not the magical rompers.”</p><p>“You have? When?”</p><p>“Not sure,” Anathema teased. “It was one of those days you were practically glued to Aziraphale’s side. Not that this would narrow it down.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Crowley nodded. “Speaking of, is Aziraphale alright? Except being fucking tired.”</p><p>“He is fine,” Gabriella smiled. “Your angel is very brave and strong.”</p><p>“I know,” Crowley said proudly and then hesitantly asked: “Was anything hurt, you know, down there?”</p><p>He gestured awkwardly in his crotch area and the women chuckled.</p><p>“Yes,” Gabriella nodded. “But the cheat just turned back to his male corporation after things were done so he is perfectly fine.”</p><p>“It’s a neat trick,” Anathema sighed. “I wish I could do that whenever I have to use a public toilet.”</p><p>“I’m quite happy with what I have,” Tracy chimed in. “I’ve witnessed first-hand the embarrassing situations the alternative gets men into.”</p><p>“Could we not discuss genitals in front of my child?” a voice sounded from the bed, tired but still condescending. “And could someone, a demon for example, miracle away the mess around here?”</p><p>Aziraphale crinkled his cute nose and with an indulgent smile Crowley snapped his fingers, cleaning the room.</p><p>“Another neat trick,” Anathema sighed.</p><p>“Now you must tell us,” Tracy smiled. “What will be her name?”</p><p>Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other. Whenever they had spoken about it, they had not been very successful in finding something. Time had passed quickly and here they were.</p><p>“Erm,” they both made.</p><p>“No problem!” Gabriella said, pulling out a thick book from her bag. “I have brought our family tree. A long line of amazing witches with beautiful names.”</p><p>“Why look into it?” Anathema asked. “We know which witch deserves the honor. Without Agnes nobody would be here anymore.”</p><p>“Mr. Shadwell gave me a long list of male names. All honorable members of the Witchfinder Army,” Tracy said. “And a very short list with female names: Odette and Mary.”</p><p>“Oh,” Anathema exclaimed. “Newt made a list, too. He thought you might want a biblical name.”</p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale watched as the women compared their lists and discussed names and preferences. It woke the baby but instead of crying, she just observed with interest. With every suggestion he heard, Aziraphale looked a bit more desperate.</p><p>“You remember how you gave me the ‘Peanuts’ comics to shut me up, angel?” Crowley asked while he smiled at the baby who had grabbed one of his long strands of red hair, pulling lightly.</p><p>“Of course, I thought a comic book would be a good compromise for someone who doesn’t read but likes pictures.”</p><p>“I really liked those kids. But my favorite was that loud girl with the black hair,” Crowley said. “Confident, head-strong, smart, taking no shit from anyone.”</p><p>“Lucy?”</p><p>“Lucy.”</p><p>“Lucy,” Aziraphale repeated with a smile, carefully stroking his daughter’s hair.</p><p>Anathema, Gabriella and Tracy fell silent when they heard the name.</p><p>“Oh, that’s nice,” Tracy exclaimed.</p><p>“Yes, Lucy Crowley, I like it.” Anathema agreed.</p><p>“Alright,” Gabriella nodded and smiled. “We’ll leave the family alone for now. Give us a call if you need something.”</p><p>On the way out she leant towards her daughter and patted her book.</p><p>“That’s okay,” she whispered. “There are two Lucille Devices and one Lucinda Device in here. It counts.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: First Kiss? SFW but dominant Crowley vibes?</p><p>Additional Tags: Light angst with happy ending, first kiss (duh), dominant Crowley (double duh)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“To the world.” The confident and lovely smile Crowley gave Aziraphale melted the angel’s heart. Well, it would have if that ridiculously kind and beautiful demon had not turned it into a puddle of love and affection decades, if not centuries ago.</p><p>“To the world!” Aziraphale repeated, almost overwhelmed by the happiness he felt.</p><p>They had saved Earth (with a little help from humans, credit where credit is due), had escaped their vengeful superiors and now were sitting side by side in Aziraphale’s favorite restaurant, eating and drinking together.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Almost perfect.</p><p>Because as always when they were together, the prospect of parting was hanging above their heads like the Sword of Damocles. Maybe it was even a little more threatening than ever before. In the past Aziraphale could have been sure that the Arrangement would have their paths cross again one day. But now? They were free. No more assignments, no more tasks to fulfil for Heaven and Hell. So no reason for Crowley to show up at Aziraphale’s doorstep regularly, asking to team up, switch jobs or just decide on mutual non-interference over a glass of wine</p><p>Aziraphale pushed the thought aside, successful enough to enjoy lunch. They talked about long past adventures, the excitement of the last days and made fun of their former superiors.</p><p>But when outside the sun began to set and the first dinner attendants came through the Ritz’ door, Crowley called the waiter and asked for the bill. The angel thanked Crowley with a smile for covering, but the demon waved it off.</p><p>Aziraphale’s apprehension must have shown on his face because Crowley frowned as he looked at him.</p><p>“Everything alright, angel?” he asked.</p><p>
  <em>No, because you don’t really need me anymore, but I need you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, because I fear that you will walk out of my life forever and I don’t know how to prevent that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, because I love you and I’m too scared to tell you.</em>
</p><p>“Of course, dear,” said Aziraphale.</p><p>They walked to Crowley’s flat, picking up their light talk again. When they arrived in the street, the demon with a broad grin admired his old new Bentley. Aziraphale was happy for him, but he needed to know where they stood.</p><p>“Crowley?”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“What now?”</p><p>“What? Oh, I thought I could drive you home so you can check on the bookstore and then we have a drink? Later we can order sushi if you like?”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled at the thoughtful demon. He would not mind to be pushed against the nearest wall, but still he decided not to call Crowley nice or kind right now.</p><p>“No, I meant on the long run? What do you plan on doing now that you don’t have to answer to the Dark Council anymore?”</p><p>“Ah, that,” Crowley said and shrugged. “I thought maybe the US? It could be fun. Haven’t been in a while.”</p><p>“Oh.” Aziraphale could not help his face falling. Sadly he turned his gaze to the pavement. “For how long?”</p><p>“Hey.” Crowley of course had noticed his sad demeanor and carefully lifted the angel’s chin. “However long we like, angel. If you don’t want to go there at all, we’ll think of something else.”</p><p>“What?” Aziraphale asked and looked at Crowley with wide eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m not gonna force a kicking and screaming angel over the big pond,” the demon smirked while he let go off Aziraphale’s face. “We can stay here of course if you like. I just thought a change of scenery would be nice.”</p><p>“We?” The angel was still a bit stunned by Crowley’s words.</p><p>“Erm, yes, of course, I…” Crowley stopped midsentence. “Wait! You thought I wanted to go to America without you?”</p><p>“Well, yes,” Aziraphale turned away, blushing. “Why wouldn’t you?”</p><p>At that Crowley laughed.</p><p>“Well, for one because you’d get into trouble the moment I leave England,” he chuckled, having Aziraphale huff irately. “And for two…”</p><p>When Crowley did not speak further, Aziraphale looked up, daring to meet the demon’s eyes again and saw Crowley smirking. The angel yelped when suddenly his friend’s large hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards. With three long strides Crowley had walked Aziraphale against a wall. The angel blushed furiously as he saw the passersby either staring, shaking their heads or grinning at them. Crowley did not seem to mind the attention.</p><p>“For two, I’m getting the feeling you’d miss me, angel,” he purred. “Is that possible?”</p><p>“Ev…everything is possible…” Aziraphale said evasively, a small smile playing along his lips.</p><p>“Don’t think you can throw me off with that attitude,” Crowley said. “Other people maybe tricked by your way with words, I’ve put up with that for 6000 years. You won’t get away from me that easily.”</p><p>Crowley’s face was impossibly close now, closer even than it had been at the convent, his nose brushing against Aziraphale’s.  </p><p>“Would you miss me, Aziraphale?” the demon asked.</p><p>Aziraphale felt his cheeks heat up, they must be cherry-red by now. He wanted to look away but found himself frozen by the fire in Crowley’s golden eyes. So finally the angel nodded.</p><p>“Terribly so,” he said.</p><p>“Hmhm,” Crowley smirked. “And what would you do to keep me here?”</p><p>“Everything,” Aziraphale answered without thinking.</p><p>The demon’s handsome features took on a very smug expression as he chuckled darkly.</p><p>“That is very good to know,” he whispered.</p><p>One of his hands found its way into Aziraphale’s hair, the long fingers entangling in the blonde curls. He pulled lightly, not painful but possessive. Crowley tilted his head and pressed his mouth on Aziraphale’s, moving it in a slow and tender rhythm. As the angel gasped in surprise, parting his lips, the demon did not take advantages of it immediately, but very carefully let his tongue flick against his counterparts. But Aziraphale did not hesitate to give Crowley what he wanted. At once he answered in kind. A bit shy but with unambiguous intention his own tongue tried imitating the demon’s moves. Humming approvingly Crowley took the lead, pulling Aziraphale closer, starting a passionate dance of lips, tongue and teeth that left the angel breathless and craving for more.</p><p>After a while Crowley pulled away, smiling fondly at Aziraphale who looked at him dazed and dizzy.</p><p>“How about I take you home and we find out what else is included in ‘everything’?” he asked suggestively and with a self-complacent grin.</p><p>Unable to find his voice so fast, Aziraphale just nodded and took the hand offered to him. Crowley pulled him towards the Bentley and gallantly opened the door.</p><p>“Get in, angel,” he said. “Things to do and places to be.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Not exactly Top!Crowley, but can I have some angsty ineffable problems, maybe with Anathema or Madame Tracy as matchmaker?</p><p>Additional tags: (Accidentally) cruel Crowley, angst with a hopeful ending</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Crowley, you are being ridiculous,” said Aziraphale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ridiculous?” Crowley asked furiously. “I’m pouring my heart out here and you call me ridiculous?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your heart…” Aziraphale repeated, shaking his head with a sad sigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, my heart, angel,” Crowley snarled. “Is it so unbelievable that I have one? I do and you’re all I ever wanted.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, Crowley,” Aziraphale answered, shaking his head. “I’ve been around you a long time. You’ve been with humans, flirting, on dates and… here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale’s face darkened at the last word.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That was just…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sex? Yes, that’s what you always claimed,” Aziraphale smiled sadly. “But I saw that longing in your eyes. You really hate being alone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I want to be with you,” Crowley said impatiently. “I lov…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, Crowley, you don’t!” Aziraphale interrupted him with a pained expression. “I’m just the only person that won’t die on you eventually.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Open-mouthed Crowley stared at the angel. He did not know what to say and finally Aziraphale left.</em>
</p><p>When Crowley had ended speaking of this horrible moment, he turned his attention to the two women in his home. They had noticed that Aziraphale and Crowley had not talked for weeks and curious as they were could not leave it alone.</p><p>“Are the ladies satisfied now?” he asked annoyed. “You have your answer. I told him that I love him and he doesn’t love me back. Ta-da!”</p><p>Anathema and Tracy exchanged confused looks.</p><p>“That… was really not what he said, dearie,” Tracy said.</p><p>“Right,” Anathema nodded. “From what you recounted he doesn’t believe <em>you</em> really love <em>him.”</em></p><p>“Nonsense,” Crowley snarled. “Why would he think that?”</p><p>“We wouldn’t know,” Tracy said. “But you might.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t,” Crowley snapped. “If you now could…What the Hell?”</p><p>Anathema put her hands against Crowley’s temples and he was hypnotized by the deep brown eyes that stared into his golden ones. It was impressive how powerful the witch had become, her magic flowing through Crowley’s mind.</p><p>“What are you doing, bookgirl?”</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” she said, rolling her eyes. “If the answers are in your mind, you will find them!”</p><p>Crowley felt dizzy and suddenly Anathema, Tracy and his flat were gone. Well, actually he stood in his flat, but in a version of a long time ago, with pieces of furniture and décor he knew he had gotten rid of long ago. But the most impressive thing was that he saw himself and Aziraphale.</p><p>They stood in front of a pile of clothes Crowley planned to discard. The angel picked up a leather jacket, with shiny strass ornaments on it.</p><p>“This jacket seems to be in a very good condition, dear,” he said.</p><p>“Maybe, but I got enough of that old thing.”</p><p>“You bought this six months ago.”</p><p>“You know me, angel. It bores me, I kick it out.”</p><p>An inscrutable expression rushed over Aziraphale’s face.</p><p>“Yes,” he finally said quietly. “You grow tired of things.”</p><p>With a grin Crowley patted his friend’s back.</p><p>“That I do,” he said, sauntering towards the front door. “You coming?”</p><p>The scene faded.</p><p>“It’s my turn, Crowley.” Aziraphale was leaning against the kitchen counter, Crowley on the other side.</p><p>“That really isn’t your scene.”</p><p>“I guess,” Aziraphale murmured, but then he smiled. “But I could come with you. Support you.”</p><p>“No need. That’s pretty standard – for a demon,” Crowley said.</p><p>“Oh.” For a moment the angel looked disappointed, but hopeful when he tried again. “Then just to keep you company.”</p><p>“I really want to get it over with, angel.” Crowley shook his head. “You’d only hold me back.”</p><p>“Of…of course.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be off. Lock the door when you leave, will you?”</p><p>Crowley left and the scene faded.</p><p>A sloshed Crowley was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, drinking a clear liquid from an unlabeled bottle. Empty glasses, bottles, litter as well as bras and panties covered the ground. Suddenly a bright light shone for a second and Aziraphale appeared, letting his gaze wander with a frown.</p><p>“Good party?” he asked dryly.</p><p>“A blast!” Crowley slurred.</p><p>“Crowley, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing, all great.”</p><p>“Why are you doing this every night? That’s not…”</p><p>“Not what? Healthy? Moral? Of substance?” Crowley mocked. “Newsflash!” he pointed at himself. “Demon! I don’t do health, moral or substance.”</p><p>“But you could.”</p><p>“Nope, couldn’t. That’s what my existence is meant to be like. And I love it,” Crowley garbled, his tongue heavy with alcohol. “Dinner?”</p><p>“Hardly, dear, it’s 8 am.”</p><p>“Oops,” Crowley chuckled. “Breakfast then?”</p><p>“I’d love to,” Aziraphale smiled. “But I don’t want to steal you away from your… friends.”</p><p>With a raised eyebrow the angel took a bra’s strap between his fingers to lift the lingerie up.</p><p>“Pffff,” Crowley made as he – with effort – got to his feet. “As if one of them cared enough about me to stay after the party is over. Demon, remember? Nobody loves me.”</p><p>Aziraphale touched his arm to stop Crowley from stumbling towards the bathroom.</p><p>“I do,” he said softly, a nervous timbre in his voice.</p><p>“You don’t count,” Crowley hiccupped between two burps. “You love the whole world. It’s your thing. You’re an angel.”</p><p>For a moment Aziraphale’s face was emotionless. Then he smiled a smile that did not reach his eyes and nodded.</p><p>“I suppose I am.”</p><p>Crowley pointed at him with a nod and a wink and tottered away.</p><p>The scene faded.</p><p>With a gasp Crowley returned to the here and now, meeting two curious pairs of eyes.</p><p>“Are you alright, dearie?” Tracy asked.</p><p>“Yes, but I’m an idiot.”</p><p>“Hmm, and I was hoping you’d get some <em>new</em> insights,” Anathema deadpanned.</p><p>“Shut up, witch!” Crowley growled as he grabbed his car keys, but turned back to her before running out. “And thank you.”</p><p>The Bentley drove fast to the bookshop. Even faster than usual.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>